


A Good Husband

by Ziane



Series: "Everyday is Everyday" - WangXian Week 2019 [3]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oil as Lube, Porn with Feelings, Smut, WangXian Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Even Hanguang-jun gets sick sometimes.





	A Good Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 (Thursday 14th): **Home** / Valentine’s day / Soulmate AU
> 
> We're used to seeing how Lan Zhan always takes care of Wei Wuxian, but I wanted to write about Wei Wuxian taking care of Lan Wangji and being a good husband.
> 
> This fic is NSFW! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> I'm sorry if there are more typos than usual, I edited it in one morning and it usually takes me longer ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

Dismissing Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi again is the hardest part of his day. The disciples have been consistently asking about Hanguang-jun’s health and Wei Wuxian has told them a million times that their Hanguang-jun is fine and only needs to rest. The only ones allowed into the jingshi are Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen who have assured him everything is normal. According to them, Lan Wangji has a severe case of exhaustion aggravated by a cold. Wei Wuxian snorts, shaking his head and picking up the bucket of water that A-Yuan brought along with half a dozen of zongzi.

Who would’ve thought a simple cold would keep the righteous Hanguang-jun unwell and in bed? Wei Wuxian closes the double doors of the jingshi with a gentle tap of his heel and sighs. He worried at first. When they had just arrived, Lan Wangji looked like he needed a year of sleep. After a bit of arguing, he put him to bed, tucked him in, and he’s been sleeping peacefully ever since.

Wei Wuxian leaves the basket of zongzi on the table and walks inside the inner room. Lan Wangji lies on his back, eyes closed, arms at both sides of his body. Still, after so many months married, he’s surprised he can look so dignified while sleeping, and even sick as he is! Wei Wuxian has been taking care of him and hasn’t left the jingshi. He has checked regularly the flow of spiritual energy through his meridians and everything seems normal. He replenishes the large basin and the small one near the nightstand, sighing while glancing at his husband and hoping he wakes up soon.

Lan Xichen told him when they were kids something similar had happened to Lan Wangji. He has always been stubborn. A small Lan Wangji insisted on training under the rain, then meditating under the rain, and then went to the cold spring to finish the session for the day. Everything resulted in a fever and a cold that had him in bed for two days and his brother and uncle worried sick. Wei Wuxian chuckled along with Lan Xichen, realizing that at ten or at thirty years old, his Lan Zhan would always refuse to be injured or sick until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Wei Wuxian sits on the bed, bending a leg underneath while the other perches over the edge. He wets a clean cloth in the cold water from the spring, wringing it damp. Lan Sizhui is a very smart kid, taking advantage of the medicinal properties of the water. He presses the cloth on Lan Wangji’s forehead. A few droplets trickle down his temples and disappear into his hair. His usually snow-like skin has a subtle pink hue to it due to the fever. Wei Wuxian cannot hide the smile on his lips when his husband opens his eyes and meets his gaze. “How are you?” Wei Wuxian asks, pressing the wet cloth on his forehead again.

Lan Wangji takes his other hand into his own, lifting it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“Since last night.” Lan Wangji squints at him as though he was confused. “Around twenty hours.”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji interlaces their hands while glancing at the window. The evening light seeps in at a low angle and barely illuminates the room, so he waves his hand and a dim light invades the bedroom. “It’s almost seven.”

“How can you tell the hour just by looking out the window?” Wei Wuxian teases, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on the withheld smile on Lan Wangji’s lips. He receives him with a hum and frowns when Wei Wuxian straightens and escapes his embrace. He offers him a glass of water which he drinks avidly while he wets the cloth again to refresh it. Wei Wuxian places it back on his forehead and then cups his face with both hands. “Seems like your fever is almost gone,” he says, admiring Lan Wangji’s reddened face and bleary eyes.

“I am fine,” Lan Wangji states.

“You said that right before passing out for almost a day,” Wei Wuxian retorts.

“Hm.” Lan Wangji ignores him, turning about to kiss the palms of his hands as though he missed his touch after so many hours apart.

“A-Yuan has been asking for you.” Lan Wangji’s eyes lit up at the mention of Lan Sizhui. “He and Lan Jingyi made zongzi for you. Do you want some?” Lan Wangji shakes his head. Removing the cold compress, Wei Wuxian leaves it near the basin and senses his temperature with the back of his hand.

“I feel good,” Lan Wangji says, the corner of his mouth curling upward at Wei Wuxian’s face of concentration.

“I should go tell them you’re finally awake,” Wei Wuxian says. As he stands, Lan Wangji winds an arm around his waist and pulls him down to the bed. A hearty chuckle fills the bedroom with joy after the solemn silence of the past day. “Let me go, er gege.” Wei Wuxian leans forward, reclining on the bed and pressing a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Tell them in the morning.” Lan Wangji tightens the hold on his waist, his free hand tugging at his sash until it unfolds. While Wei Wuxian holds back laughter, he sneaks a warm hand inside his crossed-collar garments, mapping his skin with a greedy hand. “Come to bed,” Lan Wangji whispers.

“You still have a fever!” Wei Wuxian grins, cupping his husband’s face while staring into those clear-as-glass eyes. Lan Wangji traces circles with his thumb on his side, knowing where to tickle him.

“Come to bed,” he repeats. Lan Wangji pushes Wei Wuxian onward while straightening, trapping his lips in an open-mouthed kiss. His hand travels up his side to his chest, caressing his skin as though he was playing the guqin. Wei Wuxian gasps into his mouth, melting willingly into a much-awaited kiss. His usually warm tongue is nigh unbearable now, gliding over his lips and sliding inside his mouth with every right to do so.

Wei Wuxian surrenders to Lan Wangji’s eagerness, fighting his tongue with his own and pushing him back into the pillow. Both his hands pry open his upper garments, exploring his body as though they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Wei Wuxian chuckles in the middle of the kiss, trying to break the relentless pace of a supposedly ill Lan Wangji. “You woke up hungry,” Wei Wuxian teases, and Lan Wangji’s answer is a soft bite on the apple of his cheek.

“Of you,” Lan Wangji whispers in a deep, raspy voice that trickles down his spine like thick honey.

“Lan er gege, I’ve been taking care of you and this is how you repay me?” Wei Wuxian moans, trying to hide the mischievous smile while Lan Wangji grips his waist bruisingly, his mouth riveting down his jaw and his throat. His Adam’s apple bobs, anticipating the ruthless bite. “Such an ungrateful husband.” Another bite follows, then a swipe of that warm, sinuous tongue eases the sting.

“Come to bed already and I’ll show you my gratitude,” Lan Wangji says with a smugness hard to read for everyone else but not for Wei Wuxian. Not anymore. He chuckles, refusing to obey and, instead, squirming out of his hold and sitting properly.

“Even if you want, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian says, tapping his finger over his lips as though he was thinking how to tease him. “I don’t think our little friend here would be up to some mischief.”

“Hm.” Lan Wangji grasps his wrist in a swift movement, leading it underneath the sheets and sneaking it under a semi-opened robe without taking his eyes off of him. Wei Wuxian notes the ridges of his muscles, the softness of his skin, the hardness of his lust. He swallows audibly.

“I underestimated you, Hanguang-jun,” Wei Wuxian says, biting his lip while his hand wraps around his girth. He swells in his hand, his cock pulsing and answering to his caresses.

“Come to bed.” Lan Wangji marks every word as an enticing threat.

“Aren’t you tired?” Wei Wuxian purses his lips, his hand twisting and squeezing with no intention to stop.

“Every day is every day,” Lan Wangji quips, his lips parted, his cheeks pinkish by the telltale of a blush. Wei Wuxian circles his thumb on the underside of his cock.

“This is how you want me to take care of you now?” Lan Wangji nods, the corner of his mouth pulling upward. Reaching for him again, his hands tug impatiently at Wei Wuxian’s garments until they fall off his shoulders. He suppresses a moan in the crook of his neck, mapping his shoulder with kisses while Wei Wuxian’s hand gives a long stroke from hilt to tip. Wei Wuxian kisses his temple tenderly, feeling his skin still warmer than usual. But he knows he won’t convince his husband to rest until he satisfies this particular need. One that Wei Wuxian ignites often, unabashed of his shamelessness. “Are you going to be patient?” he whispers, threading his fingers in thick strands of hair while speaking into his ear. “Will you let me ride you at my own pace?” Any opportunity is good to restrain Lan Wangji and let his unruliness loose.

“Hm…” Lan Wangji hesitates, dragging his lips up to his neck again. “Please.” Wei Wuxian’s stomach curls nice and warm at how Lan Wangji yields so easily. He must be still feverish!

Wei Wuxian pushes Lan Wangji back onto the bed. He stands, admiring for a moment the tent on the sheets that hides Lan Wangji’s cock. He shimmies out of his upper garments and toes his boots off. Lan Wangji’s attentive gaze ogles him while he hooks his thumbs on the waistband and his trousers pool at his feet. Sliding his arms free of the sleeping robe, Lan Wangji invites him to come back to bed. Before indulging, Wei Wuxian opens a wooden box from the nightstand and grabs the vial inside, throwing it to the bed with a wink.

Lan Wangji’s impatience welcomes him in a cage of limbs and an eager mouth that suckles at his lower lip. He groans at having him completely naked and at his reach as though upon waking up, the only needed this. Wei Wuxian straddles him, succumbing to that mad kiss all teeth and tongue. Lan Wangji’s kisses rob him of his first breath. “Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji mumbles into his mouth, his hands groping for his ass, spreading him while his fingers tease along his rim.

“You are a lot of things, er gege, but tired isn’t one,” Wei Wuxian says almost out of breath. A clear trail of saliva joins their lips. Lan Wangji breaks it with a flick of his tongue, followed by more swipes across his already abused lips. Not even after a century would Wei Wuxian get used to those mad, raw kisses. They state the truths of their hearts at every bite, at every stolen gasp and needy moan. There is no restraint when they own each other freely, in their bed, in their home, as partners for life and beyond. “Kiss me more,” Wei Wuxian whispers into his mouth, starved of his kisses, his lips tingling as Lan Wangji devours his mouth with years of want at his back. Will they ever make up for those?

But then a knock on the door startles them. Wei Wuxian winces and Lan Wangji stops at a halt, their mouths still joined, their hearts thumping. Another knock. “Ignore it,” Lan Wangji says, his hands leaving crescent moon indents on his butt cheeks.

“If I don’t open the door whoever it is will worry,” Wei Wuxian says, sitting straight. “Or worse, they’ll come in!”

“Go.” Lan Wangji pats his ass and Wei Wuxian glares at him. “I said go.” He slaps his ass again, the sound of his hand over his flesh bringing a smile to his lips.

“No spanking my butt!” Wei Wuxian fumes, nudging Lan Wangji while standing and rushing toward the dresser. He picks up Lan Wangji’s outer robe and covers himself as properly as he can, hustling to find out who interrupted their spousal duties.

When he opens the door, Wei Wuxian finds Lan Xichen with a big smile carrying a small pot in his hand. “Ah, Zewu-jun,” he greets him, clutching the robe at his chest.

“Young master Wei,” Lan Xichen says, taking a discreet sidelong from head to toe while his smile widens and his cheeks blush. “Oh.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, covering his body with the door even though there’s nothing he can do about the bites on his neck, his disheveled hair or his surely spit-licked lips. “I see Wangji is awake.” Lan Xichen hands him the pot. “Medicine, for… later.”

“Thank you.” Wei Wuxian takes it, bowing his head slightly. “He seems to be feeling quite well.”

Lan Xichen clears his throat. “I’ll take my leave now,” he says, swiveling about. “I’ll make sure nothing disturbs his rest until tomorrow.”

Wei Wuxian chuckles, closing the doors and walking swiftly back into the bedroom. He leaves the pot on the nightstand and throws the robe on the floor, jumping on top of Lan Wangji. A shiver runs through him at the cold of being naked again, but Lan Wangji wraps his arms around him. “Your brother brought you medicine,” Wei Wuxian says, arching an eyebrow at him. Lan Wangji smiles, his hands traveling down the small of his back to distract themselves with the lush curve of his ass. “He knows exactly what we’re doing,” Wei Wuxian teases.

Far from ashamed, Lan Wangji quips: “We are married. I can do you as I please.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian chuckles, pressing their lips together while those expert hands mold his body at will.

“As many times I want.” Lan Wangji whispers, a hand on the back of his thigh, the other teasing between his butt cheeks. “For as long as I want.” Wei Wuxian breathes out a moan, arching his spine as he braces himself on Lan Wangji’s strong chest. The beating heart underneath always gets to him. Desperate for more, he fumbles around the bed for the oil while Lan Wangji hinders his attempts with more kisses.

“Hand,” he mumbles. Lan Wangji obeys, warming up the oil between his fingertips and pushing Wei Wuxian onward with the other. He rests on his chest, knees anchored on the bed.

A strangled moan leaves his lungs when oily droplets run down his rim. Then, Lan Wangji’s slender fingers follow the trail in a suggestive back and forth. Wei Wuxian stretches a leg and lifts his ass, his cock brushing just right against his stomach and leaving a clear trail. “Taking care of you is so much fun, Lan Zhan,” he teases, moaning when a finger slides all the way in. Lan Wangji’s other hand spreads his cheek as he pulls his finger out slowly only to sink it back at a leisurely pace. He might as well go slow while he can endure it. “Tell me what a good husband I am.” Wei Wuxian drags his lips up his throat, finding Lan Wangji’s mouth already open to receive his tongue, his teasing, and many held moans.

Amidst their desperate rutting, Lan Wangji adds another finger. Wei Wuxian’s muttered moan makes him chuckle. How he used to complain at his hurried attentions and now melts into his fingers every single time. “Am I being funny?” he protests, trapping Lan Wangji’s chin between his fingers while pouting. He answers with a deep thrust and a soft bite on his lower lip. “Am I not a good husband to you?”

“The best husband,” Lan Wangji says. “It had to be you and no one else.” It makes him smile, and he brushes their lips together while those fingers steal the last of his resolve.

“I know how you could be a better husband, er gege,” Wei Wuxian teases. Lan Wangji groans, his fingers busy as they push in and pull out of him. With his other hand, he sends Wei Wuxian higher, his mouth following his collarbone and down to trap a nipple between his lips. The bite stings and Wei Ying yelps. “Not like that!” Lan Wangji swipes his tongue over the tip until it is hard and sensitive.

Wei Wuxian presses a hand on the wooden headboard and the other near Lan Wangji’s head, yielding to whatever he wants. His cock leaks a clear trail on his chest, his knees spread wider to get more of those fingers that can’t reach where he needs. And that mouth, that relentless mouth that rarely speaks an unneeded word but spares unmerciful bites. When his nipple is sore and pinkish, Lan Wangji moves to the other, humming a delightful melody.

“Hurry,” Wei Wuxian murmurs. “I want you now.”

Lan Wangji glances up at him, his lips brushing his nipple at every word. “I thought you said slow.”

“I said my own pace,” Wei Wuxian retorts, crawling down his body. When Lan Wangji’s fingers leave him empty, he shudders, but he stands on his four, hovering over him. “Oil.” He offers his hand and receives the oily liquid. Lan Wangji has no time to close the vial and leave it on the nightstand when Wei Wuxian sneaks a hand between his legs, reaching back and slickly wrapping his hand around his cock.

Lan Wangji’s first instinct is to buck up into his hand which brings a smug smile to Wei Wuxian’s lips. He kicks the sheets off while that smooth hand works him up and down in long strokes until he feels a clear spurt leaking out of him. “Wei Ying,” he warns, fearful of his husband’s malice whenever he’s in control. He won’t settle for anything less than the tight embrace of his body.

Wei Wuxian chuckles, kneeling straight on the bed, eyes downcast glancing at Lan Wangji. His skin glistens in a subtle coat of perspiration, the same pink hue all over his neck and chest, his hands gripping his thighs. He squeezes the cock in his hand, reveling in the faint moan that comes out of his mouth. “I like being on top and watching you suffer,” he teases.

“Don’t blame me if later you reap what you have sown,” Lan Wangji retorts.

Lifting his hips higher, Wei Wuxian positions the tip right into his ass. He finds his way blindly until it slides in, stretching him wider than those heavenly fingers did. His breath seizes, his eyes hide behind hooded lids and his heart thumps. Unable to hold himself, Wei Wuxian shoves Lan Wangji’s cock in one slow, long glide. He thrashes his head back, letting out a groan from the back of his throat. The lingering burn in his ass, the oil smearing down his thighs, that sinful pleasure when Lan Wangji fills him to the brim and swells inside him. “Greedy,” Lan Wangji whispers, his hands fondling his ass, pushing him down to slide in that last inch.

They both moan in unison as though the world could keep on turning now. Wei Wuxian knows his eagerness has taken the better of him. “All yours.” He winks at him, bracing himself on Lan Wangji’s forearms. His oozing cock rests against his stomach. Glancing down at him, Lan Wangji’s gaze infuses a dose of fear and lust in equal measure. As though he was ready to tackle him over and fuck him senseless until he turned him into a wrecking mess. But he’s holding back, waiting for him, for that moment when the stretch becomes comfortable and elicits the most alluring noises out of him.

Lan Wangji’s hands roam over his knees and up to his thighs, kneading, calming, reassuring. Wei Wuxian bites his lower lip to hide the half-smile creeping up his face. He lifts his hips, his cock sliding out of him until only the tip remains trapped in his heat. Lan Wangji tries to push him down while swaying his hips upward but Wei Wuxian clicks his tongue. “Stay still, Lan Zhan,” he teases, arching an eyebrow at him. “You’re already sweating, this will worsen your fever.”

“Nonsense,” Lan Wangji says, but a dry gasp leaves his mouth when Wei Wuxian sinks down and traps his cock in a tight embrace once more. “Sweating is good for a fever.” Wei Wuxian chuckles, bracing himself on Lan Wangji’s stomach to pick up his pace. His skin is drenched in sweat, his cheeks flushed, but his cock is as hard as ever. He rocks up and down, taking him halfway out and then half way in. His knees glide over the sheets, mussing them up, his stretched ass welcomes him eagerly at every thrust, and even if he wanted to tease him a while longer, he’s already dreading his end.

Once he’s recovered, Wei Wuxian plans to ride him to his heart’s content, so unrushed it will drive Lan Wangji mad, so deeply they will become one. With a moan, Lan Wangji bottoms out, squeezing his ass but unable to speed up the slow-killing pace. Wei Wuxian keeps him on edge, he sways his hips back and forth, reveling in every single inch of the cock splitting him open. Wei Wuxian slips on his chest and braces himself on the bed. Lan Wangji meets his gaze, cupping his face tenderly, his thumb caressing his swollen lips. “How beautiful you are like this,” he whispers.

The gentle blush on his face, his ragged breath, the sloppy movements as they fuck. Lan Wangji digs his heels on the bed and thrusts upward, making Wei Wuxian bounce slightly at every slam. He struggles to hold him tight, smearing remnants of oil along his skin. As if that wasn’t enough, Wei Wuxian lets his tongue out, the corner of his mouth pulling upward, and licks the skin in between his fingers. “I remember you liking this…” he teases, grasping his wrist. Lan Wangji gasps, defeated by the sight but unable to pinpoint exactly when did Wei Wuxian find out about this.

“How…” Lan Wangji mumbles, frowning slightly. His hips move on his own as he pounds into him. Wei Wuxian chuckles, sliding a finger inside his mouth and suckling gently, his tongue twirling and teasing as he takes him out.

“You were drunk.”

“You like to tease me too much when I drink.” Lan Wangji narrows his eyes, squirming out of his hold and making him tumble over him. The new angle elicits a mewl from Wei Wuxian, and he hides in the crook of his neck. “Come here now,” Lan Wangji whispers, his lips brushing the shell of his ear and sending a shiver down his spine.

“That was entirely your fault, er gege…” Wei Wuxian licks the cold sweat near his neck, puffing his hot breath on his flushed skin.

Suckling at his earlobe, Lan Wangji gropes for his ass, keeping him in place as he thrusts upward, turning Wei Wuxian’s torture in the kind of lovemaking that he likes. Lost in the heat of his body, his cock aching to reach deeper every time he plunges in. Wei Wuxian presses both hands on the headboard so Lan Wangji doesn’t push him upward with the force of his onslaughts. Even though he asked to be on top, he knew Lan Wangji would take over. “Lan Zhan,” he moans.

His husband bites him in the crook of his neck, clenching his teeth around tender flesh, grunting as he bucks up to fuck him. It’s a miracle he hasn’t rolled him over and covered him in a full-body caress of unrestrained lust. “More,” Wei Wuxian mumbles between whines. Lan Wangji barely leaves him, he moves in short, frantic thrusts, putting a delightful pressure where he needs. Lan Wangji secures the back of his head and covers his mouth with his own. He drinks every moan, every gasp, needing him more than life. They both want deeper, faster, and they won’t sate two lifetimes of hankering tonight or ever.

Lost in a mindless kiss, Wei Wuxian trembles, so close and so far, his cock brushing against Lan Wangji’s stomach and pushing him over the edge. His ass clenches around his girth as an irrepressible orgasm flashes through him. He comes untouched, white spurts painting Lan Wangji’s stomach, a jolt flashing through him from his groin to every tense limb. Mouth agape, Lan Wangji licks his lips and fucks him through it to the point of being nigh unbearable.

Not long after his climax, Lan Wangji comes with his name on his lips. Tensing every muscle, leaving bruises where he holds him, his warmth enveloping him whole as he spills inside him until he has nothing left to give. That doesn’t stop him, not until his cock softens and slips outside and Wei Wuxian falls slack in his arms. For a moment, the only thing echoing in the room is their ragged breaths and the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Good husband,” Lan Wangji teases, kissing his cheek and patting his butt.

Wei Wuxian, lying on top of him with no will to move, has the nerve to chuckle. “Not bad for being sick, Lan er gege,” he teases back. Raising his hand, Wei Ying senses his temperature, finding it still unusually warm. He frowns.

“I am fine.” Lan Wangji kisses the tip of his nose, attempting to stand up.

“Stay here,” Wei Wuxian says, sitting back on his calves while stretching his arms up and curving his spine to unwind. “I’ll take care of you for once.”

Lan Wangji waits patiently, eyes brimming with love and devotion while Wei Wuxian cleans himself and comes back to him. He wipes their mess, takes care of his sticky sweat with a wet cloth, and changes his sleeping robe. Patience and love guide him, jesting about what occurred while he was recovering, telling him the many stories and thoughts that lurked his mind while he watched over him. Lan Wangji cannot help feel the luckiest man alive to share his life with Wei Ying.

“Are you going to fall asleep and rest now?” Wei Wuxian says, sneaking in bed by his side. "I'll arrange a bath for you in the morning."

“Hm,” Lan Wangji says, lifting his arm so Wei Wuxian can cuddle against his chest. He feels again a little feverish, but also swelling in so much love that he never thought would exist. At least not for him.

Wei Wuxian knows Lan Wangji has missed the mild atmosphere of Gusu and the disciples; that he worried for his brother and wanted to be there for him. Life here is nothing like the outer world, even Wei Wuxian can appreciate it now that he actually did marry into the Lan Clan. They have an eternity to chase trouble and night-hunt together, and now they will always have a place to come back to. “Are you happy we’ll be staying home for a while?”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji calls, and Wei Wuxian locks eyes with him. “You are my home.” A boyish smile stretches his lips, and Wei Wuxian closes his eyes, pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (੭ु´･ω･`)੭ु⁾⁾ Tomorrow's fic is a short drabble that I have yet to forgive myself for writing...
> 
> I know, I know... Poor Lan Xichen again xDDD Why am I like this? ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩  
> Follow the WangXian Week 2019 on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wangxianweek) or [Tumblr.](http://wangxianweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
